Somewhere Only we Know
by sailor-elsa
Summary: Kurt is in a horrible accident, and Blaine is left to deal with painful memories. Will Kurt survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; If I did there would be Hot KLAINE sex scenes and lots of tragedy...  
><strong>

**Warnings: Violence, sexual content, Language (Not in the first chapter though, later on), AU. **

**First actually sad thing i've written on here. I kinda have knack for humor : ) **

**But why not try once? **

_Plot: Kurt is in a horrible accident and their not sure he'll survive. For now Kurt is left comotose. Blaine is trying to stay strong but memories make it hard for him to do so. Can Blaine stay strong for Kurt... and himself? _

**Kiddie!Klaine. Pretty much a series of flashbacks from Klaine's childhood : ) **

* * *

><p>He felt like he was underwater. He felt like he wasn't real. Blaine, actually, didn't really <em>feel <em>at all.

The only sound he could really hear is the sound of his heavy footsteps as he jogged into the hospital. Well, that, and his own heartbeat; the heartbeat that made him feel as though his heart was about to rip out of his chest.

Before the he could ram down the emergancy doors. The lady at the front desk stopped him. "You can't go back there." She said sternly. Blaine turned to look at her and could tell instantly, she was intimidated.

She looked no younger then twenty-one. Her bright red hair was in a elegant bun, and she was gazing up at Blaine with big green eyes. Even though he could see her intimidation, she held her ground. "Sir, what is it you want?"

Blaine stared at her blankly for a moment. He then shook his head, trying to remove the blurring sound in his ears. "I-I need to see my friend, Kurt Hummel, he was and accident and I don't-"

She cut him off. He could tell by the look on her face, she had a good idea who he was talking about. That didn't stop her from walking back to the desk and typing his name on a computer. "H-U-M-M-E-L?" She asked.

Blaine nodded, "uh huh."

She stared at if for a moment, and then she got a look on her face. "He can't have visitors right now." She said in a choked voice. "But you can wait in the waiting room if you'd like."

Blaine wanted to argue! _Dammit woman, this was his best friend since preschool. This was his Ex-Boyfriend. This was... his Kurt. _But there was a tone to her voice, she had ended the discussion. So he didn't fight back.

He hadn't noticed until he turned around. Finn, Burt, and Carole were sitting in the chairs. Carol was asleep in a particularly uncomfortable position. The worrying lines on her forehead, made it obvious she was finding it difficult to sleep peacefully. Burt was sitting in a chair next to her. His hat in his hands, and his red rimmed eyes looking straight foward. And Finn was just kind of awkwardly sitting there.

Until he saw Blaine. He looked up and got to his feet. Obviously, enjoying not having to stare at his wreck of a family. He walked over and embraced Blaine in a hug only Finn could give. "How is he?" Blaine finally choked out. He could feel the hot tears building up in his eyes, but tried to hold them back.

Finn swallowed and fiddled with his fingers. "D-Dosen't look good, truck hit the passenger seat of his Navigator. Lucky it didn't hit the drivers side. The doctor said he would have been killed almost instantly."

"How's his condition?" Blaine asked. Finn shrugged and licked his lips. "D-Dunno, dude, sorry. Trust me I wish I did, but we've been here... and no one has told us a damn fucking thing." He growled.

Blaine thought Finn was going to unleash his fury on the wall. But he did something surprising. He dropped his head on Blaine's shoulder and started sobbing. Blaine didn't know how to react.

"I've been such a bad brother." He sobbed, "I can't lose him Blaine, I love him!"

"Don't talk that way..." Blaine trailed off. He was now aware of Burt's eyes traveling away from the wall, and onto them. Then his eyes snapped to the emergancy door. Blaine saw why almost instantly.

A doctor dressed in surgical scrubs was walking towards them. Blaine's heart dropped to his feet; he was wearing the look only doctors wear when they have bad news to announce.

Finn shook awake Carol, who sat up instantly. Burt stood up and said the first thing Blaine heard him say this whole time. "How is he, how's my boy?" He asked desperatly.

"We lost him for a moment, but he's stable now." The doctor explained to the frantic loved ones. "He's a very lucky boy, I must say." He added looking at his clipboard. "Several abrasions on his face and arms, fractured wrist, broken leg, couple of broken ribs..." He trailed off.

"What is it?" Blaine asked. He could tell it in the doctor's voice, there was more.

"The reason why he's lucky to be alive," the doctor said slowly, "is because of the _internal _damage."

The family (and Blaine) looked at each other. "Internal?" Finn asked, "like what?"

"He has a collapsed lung and several brain contusions." The doctor explained. He stopped and looked up from his clipboard, "Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, your son is in a coma."

Blaine fell to his knees; trying to escape to happier times.

* * *

><p><em>1998<em>

School was something 5-year-old Blaine decided, he didn't like. Everyone was mean to him, and he just wanted his mommy. So the brown-eyed boy sulked over to the tree and sat next to it. He let himself cry. He kept crying until he heard a soft voice above him. "You alright?" the voice asked gently.

Blaine looked up to see a tiny brunette boy looking down at him. His eyes were some kind of blue; the kind of blue that reminded Blaine of the ocean. He was wearing a button up blue shirt, with a red bow-tie, khaki shors, and black converse. An outfit Blaine knew no boy would be caught dead in.

The little got a puzzled expression on his face. "Can you not talk, I promise I'm nice." Kurt smiled and sat next to Blaine. "My name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, what's your name?"

"B-Blaine Anderson." Blaine sniffed wiping his eyes. "D-Dave was being m-mean to me."

"My momma said some people are mean, he's just a big baby, he'll work for you someday." Kurt smiled reassuringly. "He was being mean to me yesterday, he made fun my middle name!"

"Elizabeth?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, a smile still plastered on his face. "My momma's name is Elizabeth, so I got it as my middle name." He explained. He looked at Blaine for a moment and snapped his fingers. "I know what will make you happy!" He gasped.

Kurt leaned over and opened his _Power Ranger _lunchbox. He pulled out a plastic bag, with two chocolate chip cookies in it. "My mommy made em', she gives them to me when I'm sad." Kurt said. He handed Blaine one.

Blaine stared at it while Kurt munched happily on his cookie. Kurt looked over at Blaine and frowned. "Your sposed' to eat it, silly."

"It's just, nobody's gave me a cookie before." Blaine muttered, "I've never had a friend before."

"Well, you do now." Kurt said licking his fingers. "I'll be your best friend Blaine Anderson." Kurt said getting from the ground. He held out his hand for Blaine to take.

Blaine grabbed his hand and let Kurt lift him from the ground. "My mommy said friends are sposed' to hold hands." Kurt smiled, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand.

"Okay." Blaine smiled, taking a bite of the cookie.

* * *

><p><em>Just note I'm not a doctor... I got most of my info via Google. So I don't know if it's very accurate. <em>

_Review please : ) _

_That would make me very happy. _


	2. Princess & Prince

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE**

everything in _italics _is a memory.

* * *

><p>The way he felt couldn't be described. He felt like a walking corpse; as if he weren't real. As if he were outside his body watching himself, sitting there, completely broken. <em>What a pathetic sight. <em>He reminded himself. _Wallowing over here, when you should be in there, with Kurt. _

The family went first. Blaine couldn't help but feel a pang of anger. Why did Finn and Carole deserve to go in there? Blaine had known him longer; Blaine had been there for him when they weren't.

He exhaled deeply. Now he was being arrogant. He shouldn't be taking his anger out on everyone.

He looked around the waiting room, he didn't remember how early in the morning it was. Now the only people in the waiting room, was an extremly stressed out teenager mother with a Colicky baby; An old sleeping man; and an anxious looking woman... and Blaine.

He looked down and realised his fingernails were embedded in his arms. He moved his hand to see the crescent marks they'd left. He gently rubbed his arm and retrieved his cellphone from his pocket.

_3 missed calls. _

His phone had been on mute, and he was too lost in thought to feel the vibrating. He sighed, and sat up from his chair.

He walked outside and shivered. It was an extremly cold night for September. Maybe it was his nerves, but his teeth were clattering. He dialed his home number and let it ring.

"Hello?" A very anxious voice said from the other line.

"Mom?" Blaine asked weakly. He heard a large exhale on the other line; he knew the worst was coming.

"Blaine Everret Anderson! Where in the lords good name were you; you had me worried sick!" She took a deep breath and then continued, "leaving without a note, I thought you were killed- why in a town like this! You being gay, I thought they'd-"

"I'm fine mom." Blaine mumbled, running his hands through his curly hair.

"You better have a damn good-"

"It's Kurt mom, he's in the hospital." Blaine's voice cracked.

He heard his mother gasp. "What happened Blainey?"

Blaine didn't even feel like snapping at her for calling him that dreaded nickname. "He was in a car accident, he got hit by a drunk driver, I guess. It's bad mom, he has all these things wrong with him and-" Blaine paused and let out a loud sob. "He's in a coma mom."

"Oh, honey." She whispered, her voice was trembling now. "Is there anything I can do?" She whispered.

"Yeah, just tell dad... I'm staying at David's house for a little while; I can't deal with him right now." Blaine said asked weakly. His father wasn't all too happy with him being gay, and he didn't really care for Kurt.

"Of course, baby. Anything." Mrs. Anderson said softly.

There was a small tap on Blaine's shoulder, and he turned around to see Finn. Newly shed tears were streaming down his face. "You can go see him now." The tall boy whispered.

* * *

><p>Blaine followed the tall jock through the hospital, until they entered the <em>ICU. <em>It hit him like a brick wall; what was he going to see? Could he bear seeing Kurt so weak, when he was use to seeing him to strong?

Finn stopped and turned around, "dude, what's wrong?" Blaine could hear the irriation and his voice; it was understandable, it was late and Finn was tired and sad. Blaine bit his lip.

"What am I about to see?" He asked.

Finn walked over and placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Your best friend since Kindergarden. He's the same, Blaine," Finn shrugged, "just a lot less quieter, and a little more broken looking."

"I just-" Blaine stopped, Finn cut him off.

"The nurse said he might be able to hear us, their not sure." He said, "maybe if you talk to him, he'll come back to us." Blaine saw Finn blinking back tears that were threatning to spill over his eyelids.

Blaine feebly nodded, and followed Finn to the room.

Finn went in first, and Blaine followed taking a deep breath. Blaine lost his breath though upon seeing Kurt. His beautiful face was bruised and battered, deep cuts bandaged, and broken bones in cast's. His cheekbones were littered with angry bruises that no fist could make.

His chest moved up and down slowly; Blaine noticed the tube down his throat almost instantly. Followed by the machine that was breathing for him. Neither boy made any noise. The only sound that could be heard was the soft heart monitor, and the loud pumping from the breathing machine.

Other then that, it was complete silence.

This... was the loudest sound Blaine ever heard.

"The tube down his throat is big-" Finn noted, "the doctor said it won't hurt him though."

Blaine nodded weakly. Finn shifted akwardly then patted Blaine on the back. "I'll leave you alone then."

Blaine went to protest, but Finn left the room. He really wished Finn would have stayed. Now it was just him and the empty hallow person that was Kurt. He hesitantly walked over to him, pulling a chair beside his bed side.

"Uh-hi-Kurt." Blaine sniffed. "It's kinda weird, talking to you and all. You not being able to answer back."

Blaine looked down, expecting to see Kurt looking up at him, that playful smile playing on his lips. Or a perfectly trimmed eyebrow raised and a snarky remark coming out of his mouth.

Instead he saw his eyelids shut, mouth agape, and tube down his throat, surgical tape holding it down. "Your going to be okay." Blaine said, tears streaming down his face. "Your going to be okay, Kurt. You'll wake up and be back to normal in no time."

He paused-again-expecting some kind of response.

"You have too much to live for, too many people love you." Blaine's voice cracked. "The glee club loves you. Hell, even Puckerman loves you." He chuckled a little. He paused awkward grabbing his limp hand.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><em>July 1999<em>

_It was a hot summer. Both boys were in back of the Anderson home playing their usual game of "princess and prince". This was Kurt's favorite game; so it was Blaine's too. Whatever Kurt liked, Blaine did too. _

_The Hummels' and the Andersons' were now good friends. That was good for Blaine and Kurt; that meant they'd see each other more often. _

_Kurt lay on the ground eyes closed as Blaine stood over him. The curly haired boy had no idea what he was suppose to do. As if reading his mind Kurt mumbled, "you have to wake me up Buh-laine, the monster put me to sleep, so you have to wake me up." _

_Blaine looked down at Kurt. "How am I spose' to wake you up?" _

_He'd never played princess before. On account of, he was an only child and all his cousins were boys. Kurt opened his eyes and his face scrunched up in concentration. "I think your spose' to kiss me." _

_"Kiss you?" Blaine gasped, "but I never kisses anyone an' your a... boy." _

_Kurt tugged on his bangs. "That's right. Hmm... I think it's okay if you kiss me real quick." He said closing his eyes once more._

_Blaine's eyes widened and knelt down. He'd never kissed a boy before. It couldn't be wrong though, because his mommy and daddy never told him it was wrong. So Blaine leaned down and quickly planted a kiss on Kurt's lips. _

_He pulled away real fast and Kurt's eyes opened. "You saved me, Buh-laine!" He cheered, he jumped up and hugged Blaine. _

_"Your lips tasted like strawberries." Blaine noted. _

_Kurt nodded, "it's my mommy's I don't want dry lips." _

_"Want a juice box?" Blaine asked Kurt. _

_Kurt nodded. _

_The two boy's spent the rest of the day in the tree in Blaine's backyard. Blaine's dad built a treehouse up there and it soon became Blaine and Kurt's favorite place to hide. _

_Finally, Kurt went home. Reluctantly though like always. He gave Blaine a tight hug and promised to come back the next day._

_Now, it was just Blaine and his parents at the dinner table. Blaine sit poking at his food until finally he spoke up. "Mommy, daddy, is it okay for boys to kiss each other." He asked quietly. _

_His father dropped his fork and his mother raised her eyebrow. "W-Why do you ask that sweetheart?" She stammared. _

_Blaine shrugged. "Kurt and I were playing prince and princess, and to get him to come back... I had to kiss him." The little boy said nonchalantly, taking a bite of his food. _

_Blaine's mother went to say something but her husband cut her off. "Blaine, it's not okay." He grumbled. His gazed hardened into a glare. "Boys are not supposed to kiss other boys." _

_"Richard!" Mrs. Anderson gasped. _

_Richard Anderson ignored his wife. "Never again Blaine, got it?" He pointed his fork at the little boy. "Never again, or Kurt won't come over again, got it?" _

_Blaine nodded meekly, and turned back to his food. _

* * *

><p><em>Review!<em>


End file.
